


Heartbreak and Lies

by mrsmarit



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Lies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmarit/pseuds/mrsmarit
Summary: Philip's thoughts during the dinner in Episode 6 (The Yellow Couch)Inspired by the absolutely heartbreaking looks Philip gave everyone after what Lukas says. I still have no idea how Philip forgave him for that one.





	Heartbreak and Lies

Philip sits stiffly at the table, a gentle breeze ruffles his hair and the smell of the freshly cut grass tickles his nose. Across from him Lukas sits looking just as uncomfortable as Philip felt. It makes him feel a little better but then he remembers that the only reason they were here, sitting here and pretending to eat was that Lukas had lied when Helen asked him about the cabin and the gun. Philip knows Lukas will never admit they had been there together but to lie to Helen and to make Philip look like a degenerate, the worthless son of a drug addict had hurt Philip more than he thought it would. This thing with Lukas, whatever the hell it was, kept shifting and changing and Philip was having a hard time holding on especially when it seemed Lukas couldn’t make up his mind what he wants. 

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable silence, Gabe tried to make small talk with Lukas but Bo wasn’t having it. “Look we came here for one thing and personally we have better things to do than sit around here and pretend we are here for anything other than for Philip to apologize to Lukas for his lies.”

Helen looked at Philip, the disappointment in her eyes cracked a piece of Phillips' heart,” Philip?”

Philip stabbed into his plate almost unable to look at Lukas, “I’m sorry Lukas, for making up the story that you saw the murders and had the gun.”

Lukas won’t meet his gaze and Phillip’s heart cracks a little more. “Yeah sure,” is all Lukas says as he looks anywhere but at Philip.

Philip’s not sure how he and Lukas are going to move on from this if they even can when Bo drops a bomb no one saw coming. “From now on we’re going to need Philip to stay away from Lukas. He’s been nothing but a bad influence since they met and I’m not going to let that boy ruin my boys future.”

The stunned silence at the table is broken by Gabe, ever the peacemaker trying one last time to get everything out in the open. “Lukas are you absolutely certain you’ve been entirely truthful with Helen?” The way he asks he’s practically begging Lukas to take it back, to not make Philip the bad guy in this. 

All eyes turn to Lukas and Philip holds his breath, there’s still a chance that Lukas with change his mind and tell the truth and Philip’s heart skips a beat when a soft “No” comes from Lukas' lips.

Helen looks to Lukas, “What Lukas? What happened?”

Eyes on Helen Lukas says,” Philip..” and turns his head meeting Philips eyes and Philip knows in his cracked and breaking heart that what Lukas says next will not fix what has happened but will make it all the worse. “He made me steal from my dad to buy drugs and then tried to make me taken them with him.”

Philips bites his lip, the utter and complete betrayal he feels as Lukas’s words slash through him like knives. He looks at Lukas as Helen asks him if it’s true, and Philip knows that no matter what he says they won’t believe him, the junkie's son. As he bites back the tears he stares at Lukas, he wants him to know that his lies have consequences. “Yeah, sure whatever Lukas says.” 

The look Lukas gives Philip is surprised but he shouldn’t be surprised and Philip can't look at him anymore, he can't let Lukas know that he has broken Philip in ways even Philip didn’t know were possible. He barely realizes that Bo and Lukas leave or that Gabe is talking to him, he just knows that he can't stay here, be here with people who don’t trust him at his word, who think he’s the type of person who would do the things Lukas said knowing what they know about his mom. What he thought they knew about him and what kind of person he is. 

He’s up and walking away as he requests a relocation, to anywhere other than here and he doesn’t look back as he moves away from a place he was starting to feel like was his home. Philip doesn’t remember following Lukas to the party, getting drunk or how he got home... No, not home he thinks to himself to Gabe and Helen’s house. Now it’s a waiting game to see how long before he can get out of here and start over again. Forget about Tivoli, Helen, Gabe and especially Lukas.


End file.
